1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a picnic table having an attached bench seat around the periphery thereof with one or more segments (not over four segments) of the bench seat being removable to enable access to the periphery of the table by a person occupying a wheelchair or a conventional chair. The picnic table surface is provided with an extension in the access area to extend the edge of the table radially outwardly to render it more accessible to a person occupying a wheelchair or chair. The removable bench seat segment or segments which extend along a portion of the periphery of the table are attached by bracket structures which enable removal as a unit for storage in a convenient location to enable a wheelchair or chair to be inserted between the end portions of the bench seats that define the access area or areas with an extensions on the table surface being aligned with each access area defined by removal of a segment of the bench seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,211 issued Sept. 21, 1982 discloses a picnic table having multiple side elements and preferably octagonal with a bench seat and appropriate supports being fixedly attached to and supporting the picnic table. While this picnic table is adequate for most purposes and has received considerable commercial success, there is a desire to provide access to the picnic table by a person occupying a wheelchair or a chair. The prior art does not disclose such a structure.